O que você sentia naquela ocasião?
by YumeSangai
Summary: Joey é apaixonado por Tea, Yami ainda não percebeu o que sente por ela, e a garota se vê presa em brigas, ciúmes e armações.
1. Briga

O que você sentia naquela ocasião

**O que você sentia naquela ocasião?**

**Capitulo 1**

Em uma manhã comum, enquanto o professor ainda não havia chegado, Yami e Seto duelavam, como sempre, parte da classe estava em volta deles fazendo uma pequena torcida, mas Yugi sentiu falta dos tampas nos ombros e da gritaria exagerada de um certo melhor amigo.

Aproveitando que era o turno de Seto, ele procurou com os olhos por Joey que não estava entre os alunos que observavam tudo, quando viu Seto colocar duas cartas viradas para baixo, ele percebeu que o turno estava terminado e então ele voltou a olha para o baralho tentando deixar a questão de lado.

Já um pouco afastados dali se encontravam Tea e Joey que estavam encostados na parede, vendo a vista do pátio.

-Você quer depois da aula ir comigo na pizzaria?

Perguntou Joey meio envergonhado. Com o silêncio da sala, Yugi fora capaz de ouvir e muito bem, ele reconheceu a voz de Joey sem ao menos ver que jogada tinha feito, passou a encarar os dois amigos.

-Muito bem Yugi, eu ganhei!

Falava Seto comemorando sua vitória e rindo diabolicamente como se estivesse possuído por algum objeto estranho.

Yami nem tinha ligado, estava indo em direção a Joey e Tea, para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu aceito!

Disse Tea se empolgando com a proposta de Joey e nem percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Joey, eu preciso falar com você, com licença Tea - E puxou Joey para fora da sala deixando a amiga com uma grande interrogação na testa.

-Você chamou a Tea pra sair?

Ele perguntou baixo, deitando parecer curioso, mas era evidente para seu melhor amigo o que estava acontecendo.

-Sim, chamei.

Diz com um sorriso de lado do tipo galã de novela. Yami revirou os olhos, não era do feitio de Joey agir daquela forma.

-Você disse que duelaria comigo hoje!

Ele falou a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça, na verdade queria poder dizer para que ele não saísse com Tea, pois quem gostava da garota era ele, mas... Pedir isso mesmo para o melhor amigo é egoísmo.

Mas ainda sim, ele esperava que Joey entendesse o recado, apesar de ser impossível com aquela "indireta".

-Você prefere as cartas ás mulheres? – Caçoou Joey fazendo uma careta e rindo de forma estridente, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa de Yami, coisa que ele nem reparou, pois estava muito ocupado, segurando a barriga e se contorcendo enquanto ria. – Você é gay por um acaso?

Yami já tinha perdido sua paciência e sem pensar duas vezes deu soco no rosto de Joey que foi revidado, os dois começaram a se atracar pelo corredor com chutes, socos, pontapés e empurrões.

A risada de Joey havia atraído os curiosos e mesmo com os dois resolvendo o problema no "braço", ninguém segurava aqueles dois.

Joey caiu no chão, e Yami estava sobre ele segurando seu uniforme com o punho erguido, mas acabou por não soca-lo mais uma vez. Os dois se encontravam em um estado lastimável, uniforme amassado e sujo, rostos cortados e nariz e boca sangrando.

Tristan e Bakura foram segurar Joey e Yami já com a cabeça no lugar, seguiu com Tea para a enfermaria, onde a garota pegou o kit de primeiros socorros e seguiram para uma outra sala. Deixando a enfermaria para Joey que estava num estado pior.

-Por que você e o Joey estavam brigando? - Pergunta Tea depois de um silêncio chato, enquanto passava uma pomada nos machucados do rosto dele

-Por um motivo que eu prefiro não comentar, você me entende né Tea?

Perguntou girando os olhos e usando um tom de sarcasmo que ela não sabia que ele conhecia, ele parecia "nervoso", mas não dava para perguntar. No entanto ele que desconhecia os próprios sentimentos e a razão de estar agindo daquela forma infantil.

Só queria saber o que ela estava sentindo naquela ocasião.

-/-

-Puxa o Yugi não precisava bater tão forte.

Reclamava Joey massageando o braço dolorido.

-Se ele não batesse forte ele não estaria aos socos e chutes com você na sala - brincava Tristan.

-Joey, por favor, pare de se mexer.

Pedia a doce Serenity que fora tirada da própria sala para cuidar o irresponsável do irmão que ainda não tinha contado todos os detalhes.

-Mas me diga pra vocês terem que sair na mão o que você disse?

Perguntou Tristan de braços cruzados o fitando seriamente.

-Como assim "o que eu disse?"

Questiona Joey de forma irritada, mas antes que pudesse fazer algum comentário, sentiu a atadura no braço ser fortemente apertada, o que ele sabia que era de propósito.

Já que olhando de esguelha para a irmã, ele pôde ver a expressão séria dela e sabia que não era porque ela estava concentrada no que estava fazendo. Serenity estava furiosa com ele.

-Joey, todos viram o Yami te bater primeiro, é porque você disse alguma coisa que o desagradou, não é?

Joey suspirou e ficou olhando para os próprios pés, era verdade, ele havia exagerado no comentário, mas na hora... na hora as palavras simplesmente saíram e ele não conseguiu controlar.

-Você deveria ordenar seus pensamentos antes de reuni-los em palavras.

Diz Serenity finalizando os curativos do irmão e saindo da sala sem esperar resposta.

Tristan fez uma careta, ela realmente estava brava e Joey novamente suspirou bagunçando os cabelos e ignorando o braço latejar com o movimento.

-É... eu sei que fui longe demais... Como será que ele se sentiu...? – Se perguntou com os olhos perdidos em lembranças, nem viu quando Tristan deixou a enfermaria.

-/-

-Por um motivo que eu prefiro não comentar, você me entende né Tea?

Ela queria dizer que não, que não entendia. Porque em um dia tudo conseguiu ficar bizarro? Yami agindo com uma personalidade que não o pertencia e nem ao pequeno Yugi e Joey se metendo em confusão de verdade.

-É, eu entendo Yami, não se preocupe com isso.

Diz séria, porque ninguém contava mais nada? Eles não haviam jurado que seriam amigos pra sempre? Cadê a confiança? Ou será que todos estavam sendo tão egoístas que nem se importavam com o que ela estava sentindo naquela ocasião?

**Continua.**

**Versão Final.**

**28/05/2008.**


	2. Beijo

O que você sentia naquela ocasião

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

**Parte 2 - Beijo**

Um silêncio desagradável toma conta da sala.

-Tea... - Diz Yami quase em um sussurro

-O que?

Ela perguntou receosa com a aproximação dele, os rostos estavam bem próximos e ela não tinha vontade de se afastar, na verdade sua mente estava vazia e o coração batia tão rápido que doía.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quando sentiu as mãos dele tocaram carinhosamente seu rosto, no entanto Yami estava extremamente confuso, sobre o que estava fazendo e outras coisas...

Quando os lábios se tocaram, foi como um beijo tímido e desajeitado, da parte dos dois, mas passando os primeiros segundos de 'o que eu estou fazendo?' Eles puderam aproveitar até que tivessem de se afastar em busca de ar.

Tea estava com o rosto extremamente corado e Yami olhava para baixo, muito recoso sobre se encara-la seria certo.

Mas algo estava incomodando Tea e ela não sabia o que era, mas ao vê-lo sentado daquela forma, com aquela expressão escondida, ela suspirou, onde eles estavam com a cabeça?

-Olha Yami, esse beijo não vai mudar em nada a nossa relação continuamos sendo amigos e.. Por favor, não faça mais isso.

Quando Yugi ergueu o rosto, apenas a viu sair da sala apressada. Ele passou nervosamente as mãos no cabelo, mas ela tinha correspondido, não tinha? Então porque dizia coisas que não batiam com sua ação?

-/-

Como ainda era manhã, eles teriam um logo dia pela frente, todos estavam de volta a sala, o professor escrevia no quadro e o triângulo amoroso não tirava os olhos do quadro negro.

Tristan e Bakura se olharam preocupados, as coisas estavam ficando estranhas demais e ninguém parecia disposto a explicar o que estava acontecendo.

-E nós podemos fazer alguma coisa? – Pergunta Bakura aproveitando que o professor havia passado algumas páginas de exercício para resolverem em sala o que era igual a tempo de conversa.

Tristan olhou para frente, onde Tea estava sentada, ela tinha o caderno e o livro sobre a mesa e parecia realmente concentrada em resolver problemas matemáticos, olhou para o lado esquerdo onde não muito distante estava Joey que olhava pela janela e suspirava.

A sua direito, Yugi girava a caneta nos dedos e parecia não perceber o que estava acontecendo na sala.

-Acho que eles não vão ajudar, não é?

Em resposta, Bakura apenas balança a cabeça negativamente.

-Acho que precisamos de algo mais...

Não demorou muito para o sinal do intervalo tocar, todos se levantaram apressados, menos aqueles três...

-Ei, alguém topa uma partida de monstros de duelo? – Pergunta Tristan segurando o baralho que Bakura havia trazido.

Tea claramente os ignorou e saiu da sala, Joey e Yugi olharam para o amigo, mas Joey apenas fez uma careta e saiu batendo a porta.

-Não, eu passo – Diz Yugi passando rapidamente por eles, antes que os dois falassem mais alguma coisa.

-Acho que precisamos de novas idéias – Diz Bakura dando um sorriso amarelo.

Na biblioteca, Tea estava sentada em uma mesa isolada, longe das janelas e perto do cheiro empoeirado dos livros menos vistos, o que aqueles dois esperavam dela? Ela precisava pensar!

Ela pegou a carteira onde tirou uma foto, pequena, porém bem visível, o grupo de amigos, sorridentes, Yugi e Joey pendurados um no outro enquanto sorriam, eles eram melhores amigos, porque as coisas estavam daquele jeito?

Enquanto ela deslizava a unha como se pudesse fazer carinho no rosto deles, ela se lembrou do pedido de Joey e do beijo com Yami, aquilo era errado em muitos sentidos.

E isso tinha que ter um fim. Rápido.

**Continua.**

**Versão Final.**

**28/05/2008.**


	3. Confusão

"O que você sentia naquela ocasião? - parte 3"

Preview:

-O motivo da briga foi porque o Yugi ficou com ciúmes porque o meu irmão tinha chamado a Tea pra sair, mas pra disfarçar o Yugi usou como desculpa um duelo que o Joey tinha prometido a ele, o Joey falou brincando tbm que o Yugi preferia então as cartas do que as garotas, mas ele se irritou e bateu no Joey, aí o resto você já sabe...

-Quer dizer então que o nosso amigo Yami esta apaixonado

-Yami?-Perguntou Serenety com curiosidade

-Não é só um apelido pro Yugi!-Tristan tentou disfarçar-Preciso contar pra Tea eu acho que ela não sabe disso...(pensamento)

Capitulo 3:

-O que foi Tristan?

Ela perguntou meio preocupada em vê-lo muito pensativo

-Olha Serenety eu acho que a Tea não sabe do motivo por isso eu vou contar a ela tá,tchau!

E sai do quarto correndo

-Tchau...

Ela fala baixinho e sem entender nada

Tristan encontra Tea passeando completamente desligada, ela quase que é atropelada, e bate com a cara no poste, derruba uma velhinha atrás dela e depois de receber muita paulada ainda tonta derruba o lixo e pisa no skate de um garoto e os dois caem no chão ela continua andando e pisa em um chiclete e bate a cara no mesmo poste. Tristan a leva pra uma praça onde ela conseguiria se acalmar, beber alguma coisa, colocar gelo na testa e tirar o chiclete de sua sandália.

-O que foi isso você está em plutão?

Perguntou Tristan assustado depois de ver Tea dar um show de doideira na rua

-Acho que é por causa do sol isso sim,estou derretendo

Reclamava Tea

-Calor, ta um frio desgraçado aqui!

Falou Tristan mostrando seu casaco e luvas

-Meu corpo esta muito quente tá!

Falou ela tirando o saco de gelo da cabeça

-O que foi que aconteceu?

Perguntou Tristan curioso para saber a causa do estado dramático de sua amiga

-Nada não

-Fala por favor -Ele suplicava

-O Yami me beijou pronto falei!

Disse ela sem encara-lo

-Estão namorando?-Perguntou Tristan ainda mais curioso

-Não, e o que você quer?

-Yami Yugi deixa as garotas lokinhas!

-TA DE SACANAGEM É?-perguntou super enfurecida

-Eu sei o motivo da briga a Serenety me contou parece que o Joey contou a ela

-E o Yami não me contou nada!

-Parece que o Yami estava cobrando um duelo do Joey, ai ele ficou sabendo que vpcê e o Joey iam sair, mas isso foi porque o Yami estava com ver...

Tea não deixou que ele terminasse e nem escutou o final da frase, ela sai correndo

_-Não acredito que infantil da parte do Yami, bater em alguém só pq o Joey não aceitou duelar e preferiu sair comigo, que acabamos na verdade nem saindo..._

Pensou Tea enquanto corria

Yugi vai ate a casa de Joey, ele entra no quarto e percebe que Joey não o notou

-Joey...?

Chamou Yugi timidamente já que ele parecia meio perdido

-Hãn...O que foi Yugi?-Disse friamente, Yugi ate recuou

-Eu vim pedir desculpas pelos os danos que o Yami causou a você, eu sinto muito espero podermos continuar sendo amigos.

Falou Yugi timidamente então Joey abriu um sorriso para o amigo que sorriu de volta.Os ficaram então conversando

-Mas eu não perdoei a velharia tá?

-O Yami?

Perguntou Yugi olhando para baixo

-_Deixa Yugi não preciso da amizade desse inútil_! ' falava Yami para Yugi'

-Ta tudo bem

-_Que falta de consideração!_ -Pensava Joey e Yami ao mesmo tempo

Tristan entra no quarto com uma cara péssima

-O que foi Tristan?

Serenety agora estava tão preocupada quanto ele, ele vai ate a janela a menina se levanta da cama e vai para o seu lado

-A...A...a Tea...

Ele não conseguia falar direito porque veio correndo feito um louco

-Calma, respire fundo!

Falava Serenety enquanto abanava Tristan com um leque(da onde ela tirou isso eu não sei)

-A Tea não escutou ate o final, ela pensa que o Yami,quer dizer o Yugi só bateu no Joey por causa da partida de monstros de duelo que eles tinham combinado, que o Joey não jogou.

-O que faremos?Ela não sabe que Yugi esta sofrendo... Espera...

Ela senta na cama e pega o telefone e começa a discar...

-Ta ligando pra onde?

-Pra casa vou falar com Joey..Alô?

-Olá Serenety!Como você está?

Perguntou Joey feliz em falar com irmã

-Bem...Olha Joey espero que você não se incomode eu contei para o Tristan o motivo da briga de vocês

-_Isso já era de se esperar_Pensamento

-Sem problema não estou chateado

-Tem mais...

Continuou Serenety

# Continua #

Olá,

Pessoal desculpe pela demora, eu ia enviar mais rápido é que eu tenho que reler e concertar algumas coisas...E eu fico com preguiça de fazer isso '

Lari-chan: Oii, se não me engano a May só aparece mesmo no ultimo capitulo...

Dani Kamiya: Concordo, embora eu goste bastante do Kaiba... só não gosto dele nessa fic ela parece retardado '''


	4. A verdade

O que você sentia naquela ocasião – parte 4

Preview:

-_Isso já era de se esperar_Pensamento

-Sem problema não estou chateado

-Tem mais...

Continuou Serenety

Capitulo 4:

-O quê?- Ele perguntou curioso

-O Tristan contou pra Tea o motivo da briga porque ela também queria saber

Ela falou meio nervosa já que não sabia como o irmão reagiria

-_Aquela babaca, canalha, quem disse que ele podia contar pra Tea?!..._Pensamento

-Só que a Tea não escutou tudo ela não sabe que o Yugi é apaixonado por ela, ela pensa que vocês só brigaram por causa do duelo que você não participou.

-Aé?Puxa que coisa...

Ele fala maldosamente, mas ela não percebe.

-É só isso, tchau Joey

-Tchau mana...

E desligam Joey vai para frente do espelho e ajeita o cabelo, ele sai de casa e no caminho vê Tea sentada em uma lanchonete, ele segue pra lá

-Oi Tea!

Ele fala alegremente

-Oi

Ela estava bem melhor do que quando Tristan a encontrou

-Você pediu alguma coisa?

Ele perguntou enquanto via se ninguém ia até a mesa

-Não acabei de chegar

-Então vamos para um restaurante

Ele já estava de pé

-Não tenho dinheiro as comida de restaurante são muito caras

-Isso é um convite eu pago

Ele disse calmamente, mas na verdade estava escondendo toda sua timidez

Os dois saem da lanchonete e vão indo a direção a um restaurante

-Tristan eu achei o Joey meio esquisito acho que ele vai aprontar alguma coisa, vai atrás dele ou chama o Yugi aqui, por favor.

Tristan sai do quarto e vai para uma rua bem movimentada esperando achar Yugi por ali

# Continua#

Eu sinto muito por esse capitulo ter ficado desse tamanho, o próximo será maior, eu acho...


	5. O melhor plano

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

No capitulo anterior:

-Tristan eu achei o Joey meio esquisito acho que ele vai aprontar alguma coisa, vai atrás dele ou chama o Yugi aqui, por favor

Tristan sai do quarto e vai para uma rua bem movimentada esperando achar Yugi por ali

Capitulo 5

Ele corre desesperado pelas ruas, quando sem perceber esbarra com alguém, e quando vê era Yami que o olhava de forma estranha.Os dois sentam em um banco, Yami aguarda Tristan recuperar o fôlego.

-Yami, a Serenity me contou o que aconteceu entre você e o Joey, e ela esta muito preocupada.

Yami ao escutar isso fica um pouco envergonhado e vira o rosto, Tristan para de falar e coloca a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Não se preocupe, eu e a Serenity estamos ao seu lado amigo.

-Obrigado, acho que era isso que eu precisava ouvir.

"Viu você tem amigos que confiam em você, agora basta você confiar neles!" – diz Yugi

-Mas...

Tristan fica sério e Yami fica preocupado

-Eu contei a Tea o motivo, mas ela não escutou o final e pensa que você só bateu no Joey por ele não querer duelar com você, eu sinto muito!

-Tudo bem... "Que raio de amigo é esse que eu tenho? Que tenta ajudar e só me atrapalha?!"- pensamento de Yami,Yugi faz cara feia "Confie neles!!!"

Yami concorda com Yugi e vão atrás de Tea...

Tea olhava para Joey que parecia meio preocupado

-Você quer me contar algo Joey?

O garoto olha assustado como se tivesse acabado de acordar

-Desculpe, eu não escutei o que você disse eu estava pensandoum pouco, eu não queria brigar com o Yami.

-Eu sei, o Tristan me disse que ele bateu em você por causa do duelo, como ele pode!?Isso não é o que eu chamo de amigo!

-Não é o que eu considero amizade

Ela repara um olhar de satisfação em Joey

-Isso que o Tristan me contou é verdade?

-É...

Ele tenta disfarçar a sua surpresa pela pergunta já que ele contava que ela acreditasse, então ele percebe um pouco de desespero nela como se ela quisesse acreditar que aquilo que Tristan havia contado fosse mentira, Joey acaba se enfurecendo e sem perceber da um soco com toda sua força na mesa fazendo ate o prato levantar.Tea se assusta e recua um pouco o garoto então se acalma

-Me desculpe, é que quando eu lembro da briga isso me deixa com muita raiva.Principalmente pelo motivo infantil dele.

Diz Joey parecendo irritado e um pouco ressentido

-Então é verdade?

-É...é verdade isso Tea

-Eu odeio aquele garoto

Diz Tea realmente enfurecida

Joey da um sorriso de satisfação sem que ela perceba

'Eu ganhei Yami...' Pensou Joey

-Espera Yami

Yami para de correr e vê Tristan um pouco mais atrás apoiado em um poste, ele volta um pouco.

-O que foi?

-Vamos falar com a Serenity

Yami não tinha entendido

-Ela pode saber de algo, o Joey está contando a verdade a ela.

-Vamos até ela

Yami e Tristan correm para o hospital.

-Qual é o quarto?

Pergunta uma mulher que barrou os dois que ainda estavam correndo

-É da Serenity

Diz Tristan voltando a correr, a mulher olha a ficha e quando ela ia perguntar os dois já tinham sumido.

-Serenity?

Chama Yami ao entrar no quarto da garota

-Yugi?

Pergunta ela se virando

-Como você está Serenity?

Pergunta Yami se aproximando

-Estou melhor, daqui a pouco vou poder tirar a faixa

Diz sorrindo

-Que bom, tenho uma coisa que eu preciso que você me responda

-O que é?

-O que o Joey te contou a respeito da briga e entre o Yugi e ele?

Diz Yami

-Entre o Yugi e ele?Mas você é o Yugi

Yami repara no que havia acabado de falar

-É que esses apelidos confundem ele

Diz Tristan tentando enrolar

-Tudo bem eu conto.

#Continua#

Continuem com os reviews!Preciso de apoio para ter animo para continuar essa fic!

Dani Kamiya: Sim o Joey combina mais com a May... nem sei pra que eu fiz toda essa trapalhada

Valeu galera pelos reviews!


	6. A falha do plano, a descoberta de Yami, ...

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

No capitulo anterior:

-O que o Joey te contou a respeito da briga e entre o Yugi e ele?

Pergunta Yami

-Entre o Yugi e ele?Mas você é o Yugi

Yami repara no que havia acabado de falar

-É que esses apelidos confundem ele

Diz Tristan tentando enrolar

-Tudo bem eu conto.

Capitulo 6

-O meu irmão disse que brigou com você, e que não foi pelo motivo que a Tea acredita, que ate onde eu sei era que você brigou com o Joey por causa de um duelo, sei que jamais faria isso.

-Obrigado Serenity, e você tem razão esse é o verdadeiro motivo

Alguém abre a porta do quarto, Tristan e Yami erguem a sobrancelha ao ver quem estava na porta.

-Você não veio ver a Serenity, veio???

Perguntou Tristan curioso, ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, parecia cansado e ele suava muito, ele se sentou em uma cadeira que estava próxima a cama onde Serenity estava.

-Yugi, eu achei a Tea e o Joey

Diz Bakura exausto, Serenity se volta a ele

-Bakura?

Ela o chama

-Sim sou eu

-Por favor, leve o Yugi até o meu irmão, vejo que você já sabe da estória

-Sim

Admitiu ele, rapidamente ele se levanta e começa a sair do quarto quando ele se volta novamente a Serenity

-Quando você vai sair?

-Em breve

-Tchau

-Tchau

Yami e Bakura deixaram o quarto, Tristan fez cara feia e fechou a porta e se sentou onde Bakura estava.

-Que cara mais estranho

-Ele me parece uma pessoa muito boa

-Ahhh Yugi, você já sabe na história que a Tea acredita

-Infelizmente sim Bakura

Ele serrou os dentes, irritado

-Vamos logo

Os deixam chegam no tal restaurante e se escondem atrás de uma moita que ficava em frente a janela onde Joey e Tea estavam sentados.Yami e Bakura arregalam os olhos, Joey beijava Tea, Yami quase que saiu correndo.

-O que foi que você me prometeu? **–**Yugi-

-Não me lembro de fazer promessas

-Você não pode fazer isso com o Joey –Yugi-

-Você não pode ficar me torturando!

-Por favor, de um tempo –Yugi-

-Yugi?

-O que foi?

Pergunta ele irritado.

De dentro do restaurante

-Tea, você aceita namorar comigo?

-Claro

Yami sai de lá de cabeça baixa, ele não pode escutar o que eles diziam, mas achou que já tinha entendido, Bakura deu um sorriso e saiu também.

Na rua Tristan acaba por encontram com Tea e Joey de mãos dadas

-Gente a Serenety quer falar com vocês

-Quando?

Pergunta Joey

-Amanhã na parte da manhã

-Ok, nos encontramos ali

Aponta Joey para um pequeno terreno baldio

-Claro ás 8:00 ok?

-Ok

8:40 e Joey ainda não havia aparecido, Tea estava pronta ela se encostou no muro, quando alguns caras surgiram, ela tentou fingir que não tinha visto, mas eles iam em sua direção, Yami carregava uma sacola com frutas, quando vê Tea cercada, ele joga tudo no chão e atravessa a rua correndo e chuta um dos caras.

-Yami socorro!

Pedia ela, um dos caras puxava sua jaqueta, Yami consegue dar uma rasteira e parte pra cima dos caras

-Ah meu deus!

Tea se escondeu atrás de uma lata de lixo, Yami encontra Joe escondido

-O que você estava fazendo ai?

Diz ele furioso e o agarrando pelo colarinho

-Ahhh Yami?

Yami da um soco na cara de Joey

-Qualé cara?

Reclama Joey se levantando

-O que você está fazendo ai?!

Tea sai de onde estava escondida e vê Yami acertando outro soco em Joey e ela decide intervir

-Pare!!!Não vai bater no Joey

Diz ela ficando na frente dele

-Tea, foi ele que...

Tea acerta um tapa na cara de Yami

-Eu não sei o que você está planejando Yugi, mas deixe eu e o Joey em paz!!!

#Continua#

Dani: O Joey é mau! ahahhaha


	7. Tea e Yami finalmente juntos?

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capitulo 7

Tea parecia realmente furiosa, Yami nunca a tinha visto desse jeito... sentiu uma dor muito grande no peito...

-Tea o Joey está mentindo

-Pare você de mentir Yami!!

Berrou Tea ficando cada vez mais irritada, um sorriso insano se formou nos lábios de Joey, Yami passou por Tea e voou em cima de Joey, os dois caíram no chão, Yami ficou sobre Joey.

-Não bata no meu irmão Yugi!

Gritou Serenity se aproximando, Yami saiu de cima de Joey, Serenity ajudou o irmão a se levantar.

-Diga a verdade Joey!

-Que verdade Serenity?

-Você sabe que o Yugi não te bateu por causa do duelo, mas sim porque você o ofendeu!

-Isso é verdade Joey?

Perguntou Tea, Joey olhou para lados, não tinha para onde fugir, seus amigos o tinham cercado... Tristan, Yami, Serenity, Tea e Bakura

-É meu direito de saber!

Disse Tea, Joey olhou para baixo, não tinha o que negar...

-É verdade... eu menti...

Confessou Joey sem encara-los, Serenity o abraçou, Joey se sentiu protegido nos braços da irmã... se sentiu um canalha...

-Mano...

Serenity se apoio em Joey

-Você está bem Serenity?

-Eu estou... só um pouco fraca

-Eu...eu sinto muito Tea.... eu armei um plano pra você...esses cara eu os contratei...

-O QUE??

Tea estava realmente muito furiosa, o que poderia ter acontecido se Yami não tivesse chegado a tempo?...

-Eu não ia deixar eles te fazerem mal...eu ia aparecer e te 'salvar'...

Tea se aproximou de Joey

-Me desculpe Serenity

E deu um tapa bem forte no rosto de Joey, Joey permaneceu com o rosto virado... a face vermelha e dolorida

-Vocês podem me perdoar?

-Eu acho que posso

Diz Tea sem encara-lo

-Eu não sei...

Diz Yami furioso

-E você Tristan...?Bakura...?

-Eu posso

Diz Bakura tranqüilamente, Tristan faz que sim com a cabeça, Tea se vira para Yami

-Me desculpe... pelas coisas que eu disse e fiz... Pode me desculpar....?

-Bem... eu posso mas só se você me beijar...

Disse Yami envergonhado, Tea olha para os lados e o beija. Joey olha para Bakura e da um sorriso para ele...Bakura sorri de volta...

#Continua#

Fallen Angel Yunie: Essa fic é um alternativo bem louco... mas a história continua e as maldades do Joey não param...

Dani Kamiya: Ehehhe... satisfeita? Os dois estão se acertando...

Mas foi um erro terem perdoado o Joey...

Bjs


	8. A declaração de Joey

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capitulo 8

Era manhã, tudo estava bem, pelo menos para Yami, o dia estava quente... no fundo da sala Joey e Bakura conversavam animadamente.

-Não estou gostando disso...

Comentou Yami, olhando para Joey

-Para com isso, o Joey está feliz porque o perdoamos.

Disse Tristan animadamente, mas ele concordava com Yami... Joey estava estranho...

-Você tem tudo calculado Joey?

Perguntou Bakura ansioso

-Tudo meu caro Bakura... você verá quando a Tea entrar na sala

Disse Joey dando um sorriso satisfeito, Yami não gostou nada de ver aquele sorriso em Joey...

Tea entrou animada na sala, ela cumprimentou a seus amigos ela olhou para Joey, caminhou até ele...

-Joey...

Joey se levantou olhou para ela, e virou o rosto e saiu andando para fora da sala

-Uau, isso foi uma esnobada?

Perguntou Tristan, estranhando completamente a reação de Joey, Yami também estava muito surpreso.

-Joey...

Tea não queria que as coisas ficassem desse jeito, queria continuar a ser amiga dele... mas, isso seria possível... não, ela sabia que seria impossível, não dava para ser namora de Yami e amiga de Joey nenhum dos dois ia aceitar...

Yami decidiu ir atrás de Joey tirar satisfações... Tea e Tristan o seguiram, para prevenir qualquer briga...

-Porque está agindo assim com a Tea?

Perguntou Yami furioso

-Eu AMO a Tea, prefiro me afastar a sofrer... me deixa em paz

Joey virou o corredor, Yami ficou chocado... seu amigo estava mesmo apaixonado...

#Continua#

Eu sei esse capitulo ficou curtinho, pode se dizer que essa é a fase 2...

É, foi um erro, eles terem perdoado o Joey, mas vocês verão do que ele é capaz de aprontar...vou mudar o modo de escrever essa fic....

bjs


	9. Uma chance

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capitulo 9: Uma chance...

Tea abre sua mochila atrás do livro de inglês, um pequeno papel cai de dentro do livro

Tea: O que é isso?

Ela abre o papel

"Tea me encontre no topo do colégio" 

Tea conhecia essa letra... era a letra de Joey... uma coisa era certa, não mostraria esse bilhete ao Yami... tinha certeza de que ele iria junto, e sabia que se Joey havia deixado um bilhete na sua mochila era porque queria falar em particular...

E assim seria...

Joey: Que bom que você veio

Disse Joey com sorriso alegre, ele estava feliz pensou Tea

Tea: Porque queria que eu viesse aqui?

Joey:... Me deixa, te dar um abraço?

Tea: O que?!

Joey: Eu juro que eu não vou fazer nada... apenas um abraço

Tea: Porque...?

Disse ela recuando, Joey a puxou pelo pulso e a abraçou, um abraço quente...

Joey: Eu gostaria de ter sido menos idiota...

Joey ainda estava abraçando Tea, era um abraço apertado, quente... Tea ficou sem reação apenas ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer...

Joey: Eu não posso mudar o passado, mas... eu gostaria de continuar com você...

Tea: Joey...

Joey: Eu sei, por favor, não precisa repetir... eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo...

Tea: Não é verdade

Tea sentiu o corpo de Joey tremer, ele certamente estava se segurando para não chorar, Joey se afastou de Tea antes de sair ele a abraçou novamente...

Joey:Eu gostaria que você pudesse me dar mais uma chance...

Ele saiu rapidamente, Tea continuou ali parada... porque ele estava falando aquelas coisas?...

No dia seguinte, Joey havia faltado...

Tristan: Gente eu to indo visitar a Serenity, vocês vem?

Tea: Ela já não saiu do hospital?

Tristan: Mais ou menos, ela as vezes tem que voltar para novos exames...

Bakura: Eu posso ir com vocês?

Tristan: Claro

Yami: Bakura, você que tem andando muito com o Joey sabe porque ele faltou?

Bakura: Não, mas ele anda muito depressivo... é só o que eu sei

Tristan: Vamos lá?

Yami: ...Vamos...

-Casa do Joey-

Bakura: Desiste do plano?

Joey: É eu desisto.... não quero mais ver o Yami nem a Tea...

Bakura: Não vale a pena ficar desse jeito

Joey: Você não entende, eu tive a chance de ficar com ela... mas eu desperdicei

Bakura: Errado

Joey: O que?

Bakura: Você não amava a Tea, apenas estava querendo irritar o Yami... só percebeu o que sentia quando a perde de vez...

Joey: Você... tem razão...

-No hospital-

Tristan: Olá Serenity

Serenity: Tristan, como vai?

Tristan: Bem, agora... tem visitas

Yami: Oi

Tea: Olá Serenity

Serenity: Olá a todos

Tea: O Bakura não ia vir?

Tristan: Ele disse que ia passar em algum lugar primeiro...

-Casa do Joey-

Bakura: O que você vai fazer?

Joey: Eu não posso mais olhar pra ela...

Bakura: E então...?

Joey: Eu vou mudar de escola...

Bakura: O QUE?Resolva isso de outra forma

Joey: Não, não posso... eu trai um amigo, a garoto que eu amo... perdi a confiança deles eu tenho certeza

Bakura: Não perdeu, eles te perdoaram, amigos são para essas coisas

Joey: Eu NÃO QUERO SER AMIGO DA TEA

Bakura: .....

Joey: Desculpa, eu não queria gritar com você...

Bakura: Tudo bem, vai fugir dela?

Joey: Vou sim...

#Continua#

Geração-A: Ainda vai ter muita briga

Dani: Da muito trabalho escrever daquele jeito e eu sou preguiçosa...ehehhehe, o Bakura é mal, tadinho ele apenas quer se divertir...

bjs


	10. Uma desculpa

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capitulo 10:Uma desculpa...

Professor: O Joey Weeler.... ausente de novo...

Já haviam se passado uma semana desde que Tea se encontrará com Joey no topo do colégio, Yami calculava que fosse mais uma plano dele, Tristan tentava conseguir as informações com Serenity, mas ela apenas dizia que o irmão estava na casa dos tios, Bakura olhava com raiva para o lugar de Joey...

Bakura: _Aquele idiota fugiu assim que teve uma oportunidade...._

Tristan: Bakura, tem certeza que você não sabe de nada?

Bakura: Se nem a Serenity sabe, como é que EU vou saber?!

Aquilo fazia algum sentido, mas o fato de Joey ter sumido do mapa.... era de fato muito estranho...

Tea: _Ele me disse... ele pediu mais uma chance... e agora... ele está me evitando, é isso!_

Yami: Puxa Tea, eu to te chamando ao maior tempão

Tea: Desculpe... eu já sei porque o Joey sumiu

Tristan: Porque...?

Bakura: É porque? _Se eles descobrirem... preciso avisar ao Joey..._

Tea: O Joey está nos evitando...

Bakura: _Quase lá..._

Tristan: Ele deve estar no hospital agora!

Todos saem correndo e pulam o portão do colégio, até mesmo Bakura...

Bakura: Eu já volto...

Bakura se afasta e pega seu celular

Bakura: Joey...eles estão indo pro hospital acho melhor você sair daí...

-No Hospital-

Joey: Serenity, talvez seja melhor eu ir andando...

Serenity: Já?

Joey: É... sabe como é que é...né?

Serenity: Joey você está muito estranho, não quer me falar o que aconteceu?

Joey: _Se eu te disser... _É um pouco complicado...

Serenity: Joey, eu posso ver... e sei que está me enrolando, vamos me diga, o que é?

Joey: Eu amo a Tea, é simples...

Serenity: Mas você esteve com ela...

Joey: Serenity, eu só estava com ela pra provocar o Yami... Yugi... agora, eu descobrir que eu amo ela...

Serenity: Eu sinto muito meu irmão...

Tristan e os outros entram no quarto

Serenity: Olá pessoal

Todos: Olá!

Yami: Joey queremos falar com voc

Joey: Diga...

Tristan: Porque está faltando as aulas?

Serenity: O Joey...Eu pedi pra ele faltar, eu queria que ele ficasse aqui comigo

Tea: Isso é verdade?

Joey: É claro, porque não estão na aula?

Bakura: Fomos liberados mais cedo...

Joey: ahhhn.... sei... já que estão aqui façam companhia pra Serenity, eu vou dar uma volta, mas tarde eu volto Serenity...

Ele sai do quarto, ele volta e faz sinal para que Tea o siga

Tea: Você não quer um refrigerante...?

Serenity: Pra ser sincera, eu aceito

Tea: Eu vou buscar

Tea sai do quarto

Serenity: Eu ia dar o dinheiro...

Yami: É por nossa conta

-Fora do Hospital-

Tea: Porque está fugindo Joey?

Joey: Eu não posso ficar perto de voc

Tea: Isso não é verdade... somos amigos

Joey: Eu não posso... vou acabar me descontrolando...

Tea: Não vai, por favor, Joey!

Joey olha para Tea que estava quase implorando... não tinha como negar, mas estava mais uma vez querendo abraça-la...

Ele ficou de costas para ela...

Tea: Joey...

Joey abraça Tea mais uma vez, ela tenta se afastar dele, Joey a beija e depois ele se afasta

Joey: Desculpe...

Tea: É...

Tea foi interrompida por Yami, que havia aparecido, ele deu um soco na cara de Joey que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na rua, Joey quase é atropelado, ele bate com a cabeça na calçada e desmaia.

Tea: JOEEEEEEEY!!!!!

#Continua#

Obrigada pelos reviews


	11. Ciúme

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capitulo 11: Ciúme

Como eles não estavam longe do hospital, Joey foi levado para um quarto não muito longe do de Serenity, a irmã não fora avisada para que seu estado se mantivesse estável.

Em um canto mais afastado Tea e Yami "conversavam".

"O que você pensa que estava fazendo?" Grita Tea furiosa, Yami rodou os olhos pelo quarto onde estavam não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar, quebrara toda a confiança que Tea tinha nele e no mínimo a que Yugi tinha nele, queria sumir, mas não podia, não ia fazer as besteiras e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu, eu, eu senti que aquilo era... errado". Ele diz com o coração na mão, não sabia se ela acreditaria, mas ela tinha que perceber que o que ele dizia era verdade, que falava do fundo do coração, e não apenas tentava enrola-la como alguma palavras que apenas fizessem sentindo a ele próprio.

"Eu conversar com o Joey?" Pergunta sem entender muito bem, Yami concorda com a cabeça.

"Ele... Não fez coisas certas, e apesar do Yugi me dizer para confiar eu não consegui, senti que tinha que protegê-la, te afastar dele... Eu não sei explicar direito".

"Eu posso até entender isso, mas não posso aceitar, o que você sentiu era ciúme".

"Ciúme? O que é ciúme?" Ele perguntou desconhecendo totalmente a palavra.

"É uma forma de demonstrar que gosta de alguém e também demonstrar que não confia nessa pessoa". Ela diz saindo do quarto, o deixando surpreso, ele ficou ali parado, apenas encarando aquelas paredes brancas.

"Ciúme..." Ele repetiu meio incerto, procurou guardar o significado da palavra, pois sabia que ia precisar dela mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas por agora, queria se esconder.

De repente Yami levanta a cabeça, o rosto estava contorcido de raiva, sua expressão era desconhecida para aqueles que o conheciam, para sei possuído, se isso fosse possível.

"_Espera Yami, o que vai fazer?" _Perguntava Yugi assustado e preocupado.

-Tudo acontece por uma razão certo?

"_C-certo" _Ele concordou meio incerto.

-Eu vou te mostrar a minha

Diz com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto.

#Continua#

Ta, pra quem não tinha mais esperanças que eu continuasse a fic, surpresa! Não garanto que eu tenha voltado a toda, mas eu tive alguns problemas, comecei a me rebaixar e quando vi não queria escrever mais nada, apenas atualizei as que eu já tinha com capítulos prontos, mas agora, eu devo terminar esta fic.

Yume


	12. O melhor conselho

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capítulo 12: O melhor conselho

"_Yami, para". _Pede Yugi assustado.

-Não – Ele diz secamente e sai do quarto a procura de Tea.

"_Ela não te traiu"_

-Yugi, ela estava aos beijos com o Joey e mesmo assim era capaz de dizer que eu estava errado?

"_Se coloque no lugar dela"._

-Yugi...

"_O que foi?"_

-Vai pro inferno! – Berrou para sua mente, no caso para Yugi e continuou a andar, iria achar Tea e dizer o que estava pensando e sentindo, como poderia ficar sofrendo daquele jeito?

E ainda por cima ter os sentimentos pisoteados por ela.

"Tea, você parece um pouco tensa" Diz Serenity olhando preocupada para a amiga, Tea deu um sorriso do tipo 'Eu não sei do que você está falando', mas Tea sabia que Serenity tinha ótimos sentidos e que sabia como ela se sentia.

Queria se abrir com ela, mas teria que contar muita coisa e não sabia se estava disposta a explicar toda a história para ela.

"Me diga o que está havendo Tea, não gosto de ver meus amigos assim" Diz com os olhos tristes e sentia a tristeza dela, por mais estranho que pudesse ser, ela conseguia sentir o quanto ela estava triste, apenas vendo seus olhos.

Tea concorda com a cabeça e senta ao lado de Serenity na cama.

"Eu estou fazendo tudo errado Serenity..." Começou ela olhando para baixo, Serenity não disse uma única palavra, apenas continuou observando.

"Estou magoando o Yugi e o Joey...".

"Porque você gosta deles" Disse ela sorrindo, Tea concordou com a cabeça. "O Joey gosta de você" Disse ela sorrindo, Tea ergueu a cabeça bem surpresa.

"Como eu sei disso? O Tristan sempre conta uma coisa ou outra, e o resto é fácil de ligar, mas você gosta do Yugi não é?".

Tea concordou.

"Vocês não me contam, mas tem alguém, que vocês chamam de Yami, que não é o Yugi que eu conheço, e é por ele que você está apaixonada".

Tea observou muito surpresa, era incrível como ela era capaz de perceber, e analisar tudo muito rápido.

"Eu não sei o que fazer...".

"Você só tem certeza que não quer machuca-los, mas se não fizer nada também estará os machucando, precisa ser forte".

"O Yami parece não me entender, e não quero machucar o Joey...".

"Tenho certeza que o meu irmão só quer o melhor pra você, e por mais que o Yami não entenda, se com calma você conseguir explicar, estará tudo bem".

"Porque você faz tudo parecer tão fácil?".

"Porque eu também amo, eu amo os meus amigos, e não quero os ver sofrendo, Tea, vá falar com o Yami, e se mesmo assim ele não te entender, continue a falar, a você, ele vai ouvir".

"Serenity...muito obrigada". Agradece se levantando e se curvando para a garota que apenas da um sorriso.

"Vá, vá falar com ele".

"Eu vou, muito obrigada" Ela agradece novamente e sai do quarto.

**Continua.**


	13. Porque eu sei como você se sentia

O que você sentia naquela ocasião?

Capítulo 13: Porque eu sei como você se sentia

Tea começa a andar decidida, precisava acertar as coisas com Yami, não demorou muito e o quarto de Serenity se abriu, Tristan entrou timidamente no quarto e sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dela.

"Parece que você conseguiu" Disse sorridente, Serenity deu um leve sorriso e voltou a observar a janela, o vento soprava forte lá fora.

"Yami..." Chamou Tea entrando em um corredor, não ouve resposta, ela foi até o final do corredor, e não o encontrou. "Mas onde ele pode estar" Ela se direciona até a janela, aquele garoto de cabelos coloridos estava lá fora, no portão, Tea nem espero, desceu o mais rápido que pode.

"Hm? Tea?" Yami se virou ao ver Tea atrás de si, ela estava com uma expressão muito cansada.

"Pre-precisamos conversar" Disse ofegando, Yami deu de ombros e voltou a observar a praça que ficava um pouco mais a frente.

"Yami, eu sei que deve estar com raiva, mas me escute-"

"Pra que? Não preciso ouvir as suas mentiras e nem desculpas consoladoras, volte para ele".

"Porque você não para nem para ouvir!"

"Porque eu não tenho o que ouvir de você" Disse Yami atravessando a rua, Tea correu atrás dele, mas parou no meio da rua.

"Tea saia do meio da rua" Disse Yami ficando preocupado, Tea sentou no meio da rua e fechou a cara.

"Só saio daqui depois de você me ouvir".

"Nós conversamos, mas saia do meio da rua" Disse voltando para busca-la, a garota precionou todo o corpo, e Yami sabia que ela não era muito levinha, e o transito estava começando a ficar congestionado por causa dela.

"Vamos logo" Disse ainda tentando tira-la dali.

"Me escute!" Gritou.

"Eu não estava te traindo, estava fazendo um último favor ao Joey, não foi certo o que ele fez, e ele estava tão arrependido, eu queria fazer algo por ele, para que ele ficasse bom, você tem que acreditar em mim!".

"Eu não sei se ainda posso confiar em você".

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade, eu gosto de você, eu quero estar com você, eu sinto muito ter entendido tudo errado, eu sinto muito por ter feito da maneira errada!".

Yami apenas a ficou observando, ela sabia o que isso significava, ela ainda devia continuar, mas não tinha muito mais o que falar.

"Eu não queria te magoar, eu não queria parecer que era um jogo, eu sei...porque eu...".

"Porque você...?".

"Porque eu sei como eu te fiz sentir!...Por isso, me desculpe".

"Vamos" Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e os dois voltaram para o hospital.

"Você...vai me perdoar?".

"Eu não tenho muita certeza quanto a isso, mas eu preciso falar com alguém e eu quero que seja na sua companhia".

Ela concordou e os dois foram até onde Joey estava.

"Não veio tacar um paralelepípedo em mim, veio?" Pergunta Joey ao vê-los entrar.

"Acho que não fica pra essa vez" Disse Yami entre os risos.

"Então o que foi?" Ele olha para Tea que sorria para ele, não foi preciso ter dito muito mais depois disso. "Ora, ora, fico feliz que tenham se acertado, apesar de tudo, vocês merecem" Diz sorrindo.

"Eu queria me desculpar, acho que não agi de forma certa...".

"Eu também não".

"E nem eu" Diz Tea

"Somos todos amigos, certo?" Pergunta Joey meio receoso, todos sorriram.

"E se formos brigar que seja de forma justa" Diz Yami estendo a mão a Joey.

"É isso aí amigão!E que seja por mulher!" Diz apertando a mão de Yami

"Mas ninguém merece vocês..." Diz Tea com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Que bom que está tudo certo". – _Diz Yugi sorrindo, Yami concorda, os três continuaram a conversar, até que já estava começando a escurecer.

"Vamos voltar..." Diz Yami olhando para a janela.

"Ei, já que nós somos amigos,e eu posso contar com vocês..." Diz Joey um tanto misterioso.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Tea.

"Cuidem para que o Tristan, fique LONGE da minha irmã!" Grita Joey furioso, os dois começam a rir, e concordam.

N/A: Eu finalmente acabei, enrolei, enrolei, mas acabei, eu queria um final engraçado e curto, já que eles não iam ficar brigados por muito mais tempo mesmo, a minha próxima fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, já está sendo escrita e logo será postada, é um romance (oh mais um!) mas o casal vocês podem achar um pouco estranho: Serenity & Kaiba.

Obrigada por lerem a fic, e pelos reviews, até a próxima!

Yume


End file.
